Perhaps the biggest barrier to public cloud adoption is concern over the security of corporate secrets and customer data. A cloud provider's reputation, its track record of secure operations, and third-party certifications still require content owners to make leaps of faith when storing and accessing sensitive passwords, encryption keys, and data in a public cloud. Even current Hardware Security Module (HSM) offerings require customers to trust the cloud software vendor and operator.